


Hey let's have a kid

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, They argue, This kinda sucks, dan and Phil are engaged and they want to have kid, kinda boring, parent PHAN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically Phil wants to have a kid and Dan doesn't





	Hey let's have a kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sucky but I haven't posted in over a month so I wrote some quick shit

"Dan..." I whisper to my fiancé. "Umm can we talk?"   
"Sure thing materino," Dan replied cheekily.   
"I want to have a kid." I blurt out.   
Dans eyes widen and he nearly drops the carton of milk he's holding. Well this could've gone better.   
"You what??" Dan exclaims. "I'm not ready to be a dad! I mean sure I love kids but they are a huge deal of work!"   
"Yeah bu..."   
"No do you know what having a Kid means? You can't do anything you want any time! You can't just go on vacation for two weeks, you can't just have sex whenever you please, man you can't even go to bed without a child tagging along!" Dan yelled. He clearly didn't like the idea of kids. By this time Dan had already made his bowl of cereal.   
"Okay, forget I ever asked." I whisper. Dan doesn't even look at me and just walks out the front door. He clearly needs some time to think. I start crying because goddamn I deserve to cry. It does break my heart to think that Dan doesn't want raise a child with me but he clearly isn't ready. I climb up the stairs to my room and crawl into my bed and I start sobbing. I sob myself to sleep. 

 

I wake up in my surprisingly warm bed and find Dan sitting next to me. He's on his laptop and I don't think he knows I'm awake. His hair is damp so I'm guessing he's taken a shower since I've went to bed.   
"Hey, you're awake." Dan nudges me. I sit up and nod at him, barely acknowledging his existence. I stare at the blank wall in front of me. "It looks like you've been crying."   
"Thanks for acknowledging," I sigh sarcastically. Dan smiles at me and moves my hair out of my face.   
"I'm really sorry about earlier, I was just upset and confused."   
"It's okay, I understand."   
"No I shouldn't have treated you in such a horrid way."   
"No, no, you were right. We aren't ready for kids." I whisper realizing this sad truth. "I mean hell, are we even ready for a dog." Dans eyes lit up.   
"PHIL, LETS GET A DOG!" Dan yells way too loudly.   
"Dude lets get a dog, and then if we can deal with a dog for over a year we can adopt a baby, deal?" I whisper. Dan doesn't respond but just nods.

A year later there we are, registering to adopt. Dan and I were both crying our eyes out.   
Another two months go by and we meet the child we will adopt. She is 2 months old and her name is Winnie.   
When Winnie is going into preschool Dan nudges me.   
"Hey Phil, I want another kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this sucked whoops,, also schools out!!! I finished 7th grade and I got above a 3.8 gpa! I did algebra this year and it was horrid


End file.
